


非典型性性爱

by Fureiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 但丁想要和维吉尔在为爱鼓掌中确认一些新的事，虽然这听起来有些奇怪。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	非典型性性爱

但丁放下酒杯。

这是一个美好的夜晚，他正喝到微醺，但丁酒量很好，女孩们正在兴奋地划拳，崔西和蕾蒂看上去不分胜负，机械师女孩也掺和了进去。尼禄在喝酒这一点不幸继承了他老爸，被早早干趴，倒在桌上，整个脸压在胳膊肘里，只露出两个透红的耳廓，他毛绒绒的脑袋不远处还叠着两个没吃完的披萨盒，虽然有些冷了，但但丁不会嫌弃它们的风味。他可以继续吹瓶，加入女士们的狂欢，前提是他没接到维吉尔的眼神。

维吉尔。

他的哥哥，出人意料的，和他回到了人间，并没有拒绝这场热闹到荒唐的聚会。他们刚刚前脚踏出魔界肮脏的泥土，坐在自己久违的沙发椅上连恶魔猎人都感到些许的不真实，但他呆在魔界更久的哥哥却没有表现出多少水土不服，只是看着弟弟加入那些拥抱，庆贺和碰杯里。他和尼禄的亲子互动还有些尴尬，那个沉静坐在一旁的身影虽不能完全融入这个氛围，也没有多少突兀。当所有人都快要卷入狂欢和酒精的高潮，他突然向但丁草草抛去一个眼神，起身离开了这场聚会。

这就是双胞胎没什么用的心灵感应，但丁腹诽一声，不留痕迹地放心酒杯，跟着哥哥走向楼梯拐角，酒精让他的心情有些飘飘然，他把手帅气地抵在墙上，成功将老哥堵在墙面和胸肌之间，“有什么事，维吉？”

然后维吉尔说：“但丁，我想做爱。”

去他妈的双胞胎心灵感应。这惊人之语像拳头打在脑壳上，但丁觉得自己的脑袋叮咣作响，甚至当年蕾蒂给他的那俩枪子都没让他的思绪那么受冲击过，现在是回到酒桌让蕾蒂再给自己一枪确认是不是在做梦吗？他盯着老哥的脸，试图找出一些异常之处。

维吉尔被盯得有些不耐烦：“但丁，我想和你做爱。”

“等，等等”确实是维吉尔，但丁像是又通上线一般结结巴巴：“现在，在这？”

维吉尔回了一个“有什么问题吗？”的眼神。

“不，我拒绝！但是——”

电光石火间，但丁想到一些事。

在他们还在魔界进行着有事砍恶魔，没事砍兄弟的无聊日程，不知是哪一次，阎魔刀和魔剑但丁交锋的余热就从血腥的暴戾转化为情欲，令伤痕累累的双生子当场失智滚到一起，他们像发情的野兽在尸山血海中交媾，鏖战三轮之后连最大的魔兽尸体也化为齑粉，但丁餍足的躺在空旷而贫瘠的大地之上，恶作剧地去舔舐哥哥还在颤抖的后颈。

“够了。”维吉尔像猫一样躲开，从地上爬起身，缠斗中被撕裂的衣物化为光点，拼接到他已恢复完好的皮肤上，维吉尔像无事发生过般，抖了抖衣服上的微尘，转身欲走。

等一等！可怜的弟弟还未来得及品尝余韵，匆忙将还未完全软掉的小兄弟塞进裤裆，跟了上去。

这是一个开始，之后他们总是在酣畅的战斗之后进入情事，还未完全消弭的争斗欲望无缝转化为情欲，就像往还未熄灭的火堆中填一把新柴。但是，这并不是起始。斯巴达兄弟早在关系最恶劣的时候就滚上床单，这并不妨碍他们联手胖揍看不顺眼的魔物，也不妨碍他们之后再打得头破血流。虽说留在人间的那个斯巴达后代多少懂得一些伦理，但他并不在意，更不要指望早就把魔界印记刻入血肉的另一个。交媾对他们来说就像本能，一种原生的吸引，初始的欲求，无需解释也不容辩驳，但慢慢习得人类弱小却珍贵的品质之后的恶魔，后知后觉意识到了这一行为缺失了对于人类来说趋于本能的那个缘由。这个认知如同一桶冰水，兜头浇透了但丁微醺的大脑。

对于维吉尔来说，性爱可能和战斗并没有什么不同。

但丁漫长的停滞让维吉尔更为不爽了，他甩开弟弟撑住墙面的手，抽出阎魔刀，利落地划出一个十字，而他如梦初醒的弟弟来不及思考就紧紧攒住他消失在缝隙中的那个衣角，结果是兄弟双双以不雅的姿态摔落在二楼的大床上。

魔剑士没介意自己被弟弟厚实的身体压在身下，反而舒展了身体，得胜般挑了挑眉：“事实证明你想要。”

不。但丁想否认，但他恼火地发现，肢体的近距离接触令他本能般被激活，他想要更多靠近，更多抚摸，直到尝到熟悉的肉体染上熟悉的血腥味和麝香气，这一认知使他全身都不能自控地游走起热意。

他的兄弟显然察觉到弟弟某个部位烫起来了，嘴角勾起愉悦又略显嘲讽的弧度。而但丁却在立刻就要干柴烈火之时起身离开了他，坐到了床沿边，就像对着食盆却被主人下了命令蹲守的狗。

维吉尔疑惑了：“怎么了？”

“维吉”但丁的长发遮住了他的脸，看不见表情，他的声音有种竭力压抑的颤抖，来不及辨别他的情绪，但丁又换了一副面孔，变得轻佻起来：“没想到，才几天没做，你就变那么饥渴，老哥你就这么想和我做嘛~”

魔剑士有些恼怒，他和但丁的肉体关系一直都是兄弟之间心照不宣的游戏，他们互相发泄是因为他们独一无二，不可替代，他是唯一能承受并理解但丁欲望的人，而他的开始和终末也只有但丁能了结。自然但丁也是这么想，血缘的纽带，命运的纠葛甚至长久的分离都没能打破这个默契，他们俩就像两条永远饥饿且只能接受对方给食的流浪犬，对彼此扔来的残羹冷炙尽数接受，一直以来他都是囫囵吞下果腹，而但丁却在此时挑剔起来，不光对他扔来的分门别类，还要一个个装在罐头里取名。

维吉尔离开了床，走向门把手，而他的兄弟拉住了他，近乎讨好地说：“别生气别生气，这是你挑起的，你也看到啦，难道你忍心让你的小兄弟就这么硬在这里……”

“那你想怎样？”

“这样”但丁好声好气将哥哥拉了回来，两个男人正襟危坐在床上，显得有些滑稽：“我只是想证明，你比我更想做。”

“我没有更想，既然你不要，那就结束，你要，那就开始。”

“等等！”但丁指手画脚，“这是一个比试。”

“比试？”

“我们证明一下谁更想要，而谁坚持不住就输了，如何？”见维吉尔毫不动心，但丁立刻加码：“赢的人算两分，而且下一周可以命令输的人做任何一件事，怎么样？”

“怎么证明？”

但丁眼神一亮，一说比分果然有戏，“Emmm，我们可以，互相诱惑对方，而且不能触摸彼此，而谁先射了谁就算输。”他有些心虚地看着老哥。

愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。魔剑士早知道他那脑大如斗的蠢弟弟想不出什么好主意，就让他的弟弟溜着鸟去魔界和那些魔物比试吧，维吉尔恶毒地想，他不认为自己会输在这么一个无聊且无足轻重的较量上。

就在他们互相讥讽之间，但丁已经脱掉了上衣，露出了宽厚的肩膀的胸膛，他后知后觉地意识到这是在和他的兄弟玩情趣，他妈的，情趣，介于他们的性爱都是在暴力和血污之间进行的，这样平和而充满趣味的竞技反倒弥足珍贵。这个想法让他拉开裤链的同时，小但丁以几乎冲破布料的高耸表示赞同。

维吉尔鼻子里哼出一声，已经这么猴急了？他仍旧不理解这次兄弟较量的意义，但发现自己是头一次有这样的余裕去观察但丁的肉体，之前都是怎么来的？他注视着但丁纹理分明的腹肌，到旺盛胸毛下蓬勃跳动的胸脯，那触感会很刺痒。一个声音突兀地出现在脑海中，旋即变成游向下腹的鱼。

维吉尔低下头，他听见但丁低沉的笑声，咬住了下唇。原来如此，今天你别想好过。他抬起一条腿，修长的指尖摸向繁复的靴扣。

但丁的笑声噎在喉咙口，他目瞪口呆地看着维吉尔像处理机械零件似的慢条斯理地拨动着那些靴扣，淅淅索索的皮带声，叮哐作响的金属件构成就像一首诱人的小调，而那层层皮质布料包裹下，瘦削的腿隐隐浮现着淡色的血管和起伏的肌理，接着，魔剑士像脱掉丝袜般缓缓褪下了他的靴套。

维吉尔这个贱人。但丁脑子里咒骂着，他想吹口哨，但实际上他像个第一次看色情片的小男生一样慌慌张张地捏住了自己的大鸟。看到他这幅狼狈的景象，他的兄弟满足地抬起了高傲的下颚。

走着瞧，脱了大半的但丁感到自己的险恶处境，但他并没有慌张。他站起了身，蓄势待发的阴茎就这样大喇喇柱在维吉尔眼前，然后大力揉搓起柱身和下面两个沉甸甸的囊袋。

“卑鄙！”

“彼此彼此，老哥~”

冲击性的麝香味暂停住维吉尔展示长腿的动作，他脸红了。想移开眼神，但视线被这下流的一幕牢牢黏住了。空气中逐渐浓郁的荷尔蒙气味让他的内里无法自主地蠕动起来，从尖部饱满的冠头，到沟壑分明的柱体，脑中被侵入和贯穿的甘美滋味潮水般涌向全身，这让他来不及让呻吟泄出紧咬的唇齿。

“维吉，忍不住就好好说出来，嗯，没别的意思，你的声音很好听。”

“哼…捏好你的破水管。”

但丁又在笑了，熟悉的气味勾起了维吉尔有些难耐的情欲，但也同时勾起了他的好胜心。他确实渴求着但丁的身体，但前提是暴力，是争斗和抵抗，是满身的淤痕和血迹，而不是平和的挑逗。欢愉的背面是痛苦，他的父母和书本都没来得及告知他如何表达和感受的方式，他就被扔到到处都是怪物露天交媾的蛮荒之地，力量代表交配的权力。他在塔顶这么教育但丁，将还插着一把巨剑的弟弟蛮横地纳入自己的身体，那成功让他的弟弟获得了力量。从此他也只以这种方式表达爱。痛苦和欢愉都不能击倒他，那区区欢愉怎么能让他低头呢？

热气从但丁的口中不断呼出，他已经有些喘，他可怜的兄弟看起来更糟，他的哥哥几乎都快撑不住他颤抖的身体，感到兄弟的视线牢牢锁定着自己，这求而不得的滋味化为痒意抓挠他的内心，但他必须忍耐，他们会很享受这一次性爱，潜意识这么告诉他，忍耐越久，他得到的就会越多。 

维吉尔撑住身体，他剥下已经濡湿的皮裤，五指深深陷入已经变成粉红色的臀瓣，将颤抖着瑟缩的入口暴露出来，那很成功，他的弟弟懊恼地呻吟出声。这不够，魔剑士晕乎乎地想，他想攻击但丁，也想让但丁攻击他，让他心安理得地享受着但丁给予的疼痛，痛苦之下的欢愉才是可控的，安全的，但这样会让他输掉，是比分吗？还是别的什么？总之，他不会输。

恶魔猎人倒吸了一口气，看着他的兄弟如何将食指和中指深深探入那个甜蜜的洞口。看他不得其法地抠挖着深处抓挠不到的那点，脆弱的入口被胡乱地拉扯成各种形状，粉红的内里若影若现，苍白的指节像毒蛇垂涎枝头高处那颗熟透并且摇摇欲坠的苹果。抽离时，大股透明粘稠的液体被带出，黏连这个丝线缓缓从大腿处滑落，他从未有时间品味这些，他的兄弟总是能把任何一场情事搞得像强奸，发泄而不是享受，压倒他而不是邀请他，导致眼前的一幕令他不得不箍紧阴茎根部才能缓解，他想投降了，并暗自安慰自己此时见好就收也不算太失败。汗水流下他宽厚的背脊，原始的冲动也同样撕扯着他，叫嚣着让他去征服眼前的半身，但他此刻渴求的东西不能用暴力获取。他想告诉维吉尔，痛苦和快乐并非等同，而单纯的愉悦也能获得自由而不受惩罚，他想从性里获得爱，而这只能由他的兄弟来奉献，而不是他来索取。

他们都有些濒临极限，维吉尔放任自己流泄出那些放浪的长音，但丁也喘得像个拉风箱，他的眼球底部开始充血，虽然理智强拉着魔化的锁链，但空气中逐渐浓郁的魔力已具现为两只头顶上若影若现的长角。同样在欲海和魔力的浓汤中翻搅的两兄弟不可抑制地靠近彼此，魔剑士细密的鳞片依次出现在两颊，他可以，他可以一尾巴甩在兄弟隐忍的脸上，他们会在魔力同调下被迫魔化，然后撕扯着滚到一起，让血肉和鳞片在碎屑和尘埃中飞扬。但这违背了这场比试的初衷，为什么，仅仅是比试让他们僵持到如此吗？

那到底是什么让这愚蠢的比试坚持到现在？他到底在坚持什么呢？为什么他们明明互相渴求，却又互相拒绝？维吉尔的眼睛有些模糊，他在翻腾的热意中望向但丁，但丁也同样用那双眼望向他，他的手指不可抑制地探向身体的深处，而灵魂的渴求只能让这不痛不痒的快意上下浮沉，同样他的兄弟也在持续撸动着他搏动的肉茎，而这牵系痛苦和快乐的枝蔓扭结，根部也互相缠绕。维吉尔想伸出手，不带血肉的嘶吼和兽性的冲动，不带撕碎和占有，裹挟的而是一种他还不能命名的东西，那东西从但丁的眼眶中滴落，终究还是在他荒芜的心底破土而出，它没有形态，却又很像，很像斯巴达送给伊娃的那朵鲜花。

年轻的但丁总觉的维吉尔像一块顽石，他油盐不进，而自己也是一块石头，两块石头碰到一起遍体鳞伤，但他没什么在乎的，因为石头里面也是石头。直到滑过掌心的那道伤口告诉他，他的里面是泪水。多年之后，在那道缝隙之中，他在泪水中看到了花。

但丁向他伸出了手。

“维吉尔/但丁——”

潮湿而扭曲的床单上，两只属于人类的手紧紧相扣。

他们扭作一团，没有争斗，没有淤伤和刀剑留下的伤口，这是他们第一次没有经过暴力就肌肤相贴，也是第一次意识到仅仅是皮肤相互触碰就能令人爽到失语。当但丁的眼前再次恢复清晰时，他和他兄弟都已经畅快地射满了对方下腹，他没去管腹肌上粘稠的精液，维持着相扣的五指，躺倒在床上，接下来估计要挨上一拳头，他快活地想，并有些释然，有些东西不能一次性改变，但他们可以慢慢来，至少这次，惊喜已经足够多。

而维吉尔只是坐上了他的胯部，将那根他嫌弃的破水管插入不知饥渴了多久的后穴之中，扣上了他的另一只手。

但丁震惊了，而维吉尔沉默了。他们久久望着对方的眼睛，只有缓缓的上下吞吐的肉体，温和的爱潮没有吞没他们，只是微微打湿他们的脚踝。

做哥哥的微微叹了口气：“我们是半魔人。”

但丁笑了，可他的眼眶却开始逐渐湿润：“但我们在人间。”

维吉尔不可置否，他望着弟弟水汪汪的双眼，眼中有融化的雪。

“那你要再来一轮吗？”


End file.
